Dead Man's Ballet
by Avicenna Fabrica
Summary: Nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home…
1. Darkness Within

_You can't quit until you try…  
You can't live until you die…_

The rain fell in a steady beat around the dark shape lying on the muddy ground. Water made trails through the blood and mud, slowly uncovering the pale face and the leaf symbol in the muddy ground beside the form. A deep ragged breath broke the stillness that surrounded the dark form and disturbed the muddy ground further as the figure clawed a hand free of the mud to try to draw itself out of the grave. A muttered curse drew the muddy figures attention from the ground to the battle scarred landscape around it. There was a guttural cry as the mud-covered figure finally drew itself from the shallow grave and staggered to its feet. The rain pounded down on an upturned face washing away clumps of mud to reveal the narrow feminine face beneath.

The body slowly drew itself up out of the mud and staggered to the shallow stream beyond. Dropping to her knees in the water and swore as the icy water invaded every wound. Jiraiya heard the muttered swear words and covered the distance between them, hoping that for the moment it was Naromi in that water and not someone else.

"Naromi?" His voice drew her from the staring contest she was having with her reflection.

"Kill me while I am still here, do it before I fail completely." Jiraiya ignored the pleading woman and knelt in the water before her.

"I cannot do that, we've all ready lost too much, I refuse to loose you as well." The blue eyes that met him were brimming with tears.

"Please, let me die." Jiraiya looked down at the bloody water and nodded, not trusting his voice.

Naromi saw the grief that bowed the Sannin's shoulders and struggled to contain the emotions that raged in her mind. The screaming voices in the background were making it harder to concentrate.

"If you won't kill me, then seal me away." She begged her voice cracking under the strain. Jiraiya raised his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I'll do it."

_I know some things that you don't…  
I've done things that you won't…_

It was two months after that blood soaked day that Jiraiya realized he was witnessing the true depth of evil. The kyuubi's form writhed in the sky above the army of ninja's seeking to destroy the demon. His student's blonde hair stood out in the sea of darkness. Jiraiya dropped his gaze to his blood stained hands, his gut clenched in pain, there was a terrible shriek and then silence. The complete silence that bears down and smothers all in its path; however, in that silence the shriek of a small baby brought back a sense of reality. Jiraiya turned and watched the third hokage pick up the small blonde haired baby.

"Naruto." Jiraiya muttered the name, agony mixing with his voice. He moved away, turning his back on this village and the reminders of the blood on his hands.

_Nothing like a trail of blood,_

_to find your way back home…_

~*~

Author's Note: Song Lyrics from Sixx AM's "Life is Beautiful"


	2. Paper Gangster

_**Team Seven**_

Naruto sat humming in his kitchen, waiting for the water to boil. His eyes flickered over the humble apartment, content that everything was where he had left it. After their return from the Wind Country, he had begun to notice things, small things. His eyes were sharper, picking up details often lost in the background. His other senses had begun to heighten, he could actually smell the water, its tepid egg smell was disgusting, but he had forced himself to get over it. He could hear his neighbors, they were arguing in soft urgent tones. The hairs on his arms raised a moment before Sasuke appeared at his open window.

Naruto ran his hands over his arms, smoothing the hairs back down. He ignored the smoldering glare from Sasuke and finished preparing his instant ramen. The dark haired boy dropped silently to the floor and joined him at the table. It had been like this for nearly a week, every morning long before they were due at the bridge, Sasuke would arrive. They would sit in silence while Naruto finished eating. Naruto ignored the impatient twitching of his teammate; normally it would be the blonde haired boy who would be itching to train. But a deep seated patience had evolved, or rather, he enjoyed watching Sasuke squirm. This was his only chance to spend any time with the dark haired boy, Kakashi had been training him privately, preparing for the Chunnin exams. Naruto smirked and finished his ramen.

"I'm leaving with Jiraiya today." Sasuke's head snapped back, his black eyes widening sharply.

"Hn." Still only that one word, but it conveyed his surprise. Naruto shrugged into his jacket and nodded.

"We'll be back in time for the exams." Sasuke nodded, and moved towards the window, Naruto followed.

"Kakashi and I are leaving, too." The husky words drifted back to Naruto as they crossed the city by rooftop. Naruto shrugged and glanced up at the hokage monument. He couldn't hide that he wasn't surprised, or even concerned. While Sasuke was watching him growing more concerned by the moment.

"Do you want to train?" Naruto muttered passing Sasuke who had slowed his pace.

"Hn." Naruto smiled, now that was more like it.

Kakashi stared at the black stone, so many names carved into its face. He felt numb on the inside, this ritual failed to make the pain fade, or assuage his guilt. But every dawn found him here, trying to give meaning to his life. He tilted his head at the broad man with wild white hair.

"I hear you plan to take Naruto away." Kakashi muttered, watching Jiraiya's face as he stepped closer.

"My plans have changed." A flash of anger crossed the gray haired man's face.

"Going to ignore him for something more important?" Jiraiya sighed and shook his head.

"What do you know about the five-tailed demon that was rampaging in the northern mountains?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Not much, I remember hearing about it from the Fourth, but he didn't have many details." Jiraiya nodded slowly, he tossed the scroll in his hand to Kakashi.

"It was sealed in a temple in those mountains; there has been a threat against the temple. You and your team will accompany me to secure the facility, and make sure the seal remains intact."

"Why us?" Kakashi felt anger flood through him, the exams were only a week away. There would be no way for them to make it to the temple and back again in time. Jiraiya lowered his head, shame in his eyes.

"If the demon awakens, we're going to need Naruto."

Sasuke leaned on the bridge watching Naruto pitching pebbles into the stream. They had trained in the clearing beyond this bridge; fighting Naruto had turned into a dance of skill. The blonde was inventive, using his power and surroundings against Sasuke. The black haired boy felt a thrill invade him, this was just the beginning, Naruto was getting stronger everyday, making Sasuke grow at the same rate. If he was going to stay ahead of the idiot, then he was going to have to get stronger. He always ignored Sakura; her demeanor was like a rash that he would rather be rid of. She hadn't been on the bridge for more than a moment before Kakashi appeared. Sasuke hid his surprise, carefully observing the ninja. His visible eye was dark and angry, muscles tensed, behind his mask the words came out shortly. Sasuke saw his jaw clench, teeth grinding. He glanced behind him at the broad man. Jiraiya, the toad hermit, one of the Sannin. So this was the man who was training Naruto. Sasuke was silently impressed; if he was responsible for Naruto's growth then he would be a person to observe.

Kakashi gritted his teeth, expecting his students to be surprised, shocked at his timely arrival. They stared back at him silent and expectantly.

"There has been a change of plans, we have a mission."


End file.
